


Cataclysm

by UnderworldAngel



Category: Bleach, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Ghouls, Other, Rebirth, Revenge, ghoul transformation, psychotic oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderworldAngel/pseuds/UnderworldAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the brink of death after losing the battle against Ginjo, Ichigo is dragged into the world of Ghouls and becomes an artificial ghoul himself. In addition, a rising war between the CCG and the Ghouls is taking place and a plan is formed to infiltrate Cochlea and retrieve Kishou Arima’s prize: the Centipede Ghoul, Ken Kaneki.</p>
<p>(This takes place during the Full Bring Arc of Bleach and after the end of chapter 143 of Tokyo Ghoul. I pray to god Sui Ishida makes a sequel to it. Please don't let the series die this soon!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cataclysm

**Author's Note:**

> This beginning kinda rushed. The plot bunny forced me to do this crossover after the end of Tokyo Ghoul and while reading the Full Bringer Arc of Bleach.
> 
> Also, as of my opinion, I really don't think Kaneki is dead. Mainly because at the end chapter, the CCG label Kaneki as "Erased", not deceased or exterminated like you would expect on ghoul profiles. Also they talked about Arima's ownership rights, which I find strange that one would need ownership of a kagune weapon. My theory: Kaneki wasn't killed but rather sent to Cochlea for experimentation and imprisonment. Plus he is part human so he can survive if the kagune is removed so they probably keeping him for information.

He failed. Ginjo and his Full Bringers had won and left him to die, taking Chad and Orihime with them. Ichigo knew that Tsukishima will release his family and friends from his powers sooner or later, but by then it will be too late. He could tell by his wounds that he was finished, dead within the hour. How pathetic, the ‘great hero’ of the world, the savior of the Soul Society was now laying on the ground bleeding to death by a couple of human and one former Substitute Shinigami.

Ichigo stared up, the dark and cloudy sky matching perfectly with his mood. He briefly wonder who was gonna Konso him to the Souls Society. He hoped to god it wasn’t Rukia. The midget would have a heart attack then proceed to kick his butt and belittle him about dying so soon. As of now, he didn’t care anymore. He was good as dead now, the images of his friends and family’s faces flashed by. Not the good memories. No, all he could see and hear where their memory altered words and the way they looked at him as if he was crazy. The way Chad and Orihime were fine with the idea of putting him down like a dog.

‘Just let me die already,’ Ichigo thought bitterly, closing his eyes and waiting for his last breathe.  
“Wowzers Mister!” exclaimed a high pitched, almost child-like voice, “You’re in pretty bad shape! Look at all that blood! I can even see your insides spilling out!”

Ichigo wonder if this person was the universe’s way of laughing at him or they were just mentally insane. Opening his eyes, he took a glance at the looming figure: snow white skin, black and red eyes leering, silver hair styled in pointed horn-like corkscrews and cloaked all in black. The former Shinigami wondered if she was some type of Arrancar coming to feed off what little life he had in him.

Leaning back, she brought her hand to her mouth, covering it as she let out a giggle, “Poor thing. You won’t last another hour without some help,” she turned towards the streets, “But…it looks like your ‘friends’ have already abandon you, huh.”

Ichigo was getting quickly annoyed with this chick, as if he didn’t need to be reminded of his friends’ brainwashing, “Are you here to finish me off?”

“Finish you off?!” she gasped, looking down as if Ichigo had just insulted her, “How can you ask me such a thing?! I could never finish off a meal as powerful and handsome as you. That would be such a waste of potential. Especially when I can morph it into something better.”

“I’d rather die,” coughed Ichigo, He didn’t like the way this girl was looking at him. Something about her didn’t sit right with her. She didn’t feel human, didn’t look like any Shinigami or Hollow he’d ever seen. Those eyes…red pupils and black sclera…

Another giggle erupted from her lips, “Oh poor boy. You don’t much of a choice laying there, bleeding like a virgin…” she smiled, “But don’t worry. After I’m done, you’ll be thanking me.”  
The warning bells in his brain are now thundering in his head as Ichigo struggled to get away from this girl. The horn-haired girl sighed as she clenched her fist and dove it straight into Ichigo’s bleeding gut. The orange-haired boy gasped, blood spatting out of his mouth until his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The young girl smirked as she effortlessly tossed the boy over her shoulders as she began trailing down the empty streets.

“Oh! And by the way, call me Hitomi,” purred the woman as Ichigo slipped into unconsciousness.

*****************************************************

Penthouse suites were only made for the rich and famous in mind. Gorgeous designs, expensive furnishing, top-of-the-line security, things that just screamed ‘only people with fat pockets can afford me.’ It was this type of lifestyle that Hitomi was born and raised in. Despite being a ghoul, she lived a very privileged life with her parents, rest their souls, and her natural looks gave her a means of continuous financial stability.

Beauty like her was rare. Forever thin with flawless milky skin and radiant sliver hair, it was almost too easy getting a career in the modeling world. The added bonus was that models were infamously known for eating diseases such as bulimia and anorexia, so most people wouldn’t bat an eye if she skipped meals or spent several days drinking nothing but coffee. Yes, this lifestyle was far too easy for a ghoul like her. 

She craved excitement, adventure, danger, and human model with narcissistic personalities and sexually aroused cameramen were doing nothing to curb those cravings. Which is way she thanked the Heavens when excitement came her way: the Aogiri Tree kidnapping attempted, the rumors of an artificial ghoul creation, and the recent raid of a café called Anteiku. What she learned the past few months send chills down her spin.

And now she had found a new pet: laying on her dining room table, hooked up to a breathing machine and several IV bags, cut open, exposing all his entrails, was the fallen Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. It took all of Hitomi’s will power not to simply eat the boy as she carried him back home. But, oh, how could she resist; he smelled so sweet, like chocolate covered strawberries, the taste that gave her a high better than any aphrodisiac, and his body! God, he made those male models look like cheap Photoshop fakes!

And now he’s with her…on her table…cut open…his delicious innards exposed…

RING! RING! RING!

Hitomi snapped out of her hunger phase, her mouth just inches away from Ichigo’s exposed next as her cell phone started going off in her purse. Slipping off her blood soaked surgical gloves, Hitomi quickly fished out her phone and saw who was calling her. ‘Right on schedule,’ she thought as she pressed answered.

“Yes,” answered Hitomi, balling up one of the gloves and shoving it into her mouth, chewing on the blood and rubber like bubble gum, “Really…perfect! Oh, that’s just wonderful news! I just know that Arima would be too allured by Kaneki-kun to kill him! He’s far too beautiful to because a measly weapon. Uh huh….mmh…good, keep watch until I’m ready to commence. Report back if you see anything that will compromise our plan. ‘Kay! Thanks hun!”

Snapping her phone shut, Hitomi turn her attention back to the unconscious Ichigo, his inner works on full display like some sick dissection project. The pungent smell of blood, steal and bleach engulfed the air, turning Hitomi’s lovely violet-gray eyes back into their ghoulish red and black. She pulled out the now blood free, saliva covered glove from her mouth and tossed it before leaning in close to inspected Ichigo’s face. He looked so peaceful doped up.

“Oh I can’t wait until you wake up,” Hitomi purred, brushing his orange locks away from his face, “Your rebirth into a half ghoul will be so beautiful. And afterwards, you’ll be reunited with your half ghoul brothers. You two will have lots of things to talk about.”

Replacing her gloves and slipping on her doctor’s mask, Hitomi picked up a nearby scalpel and a jar contain the kagune of an ukaku and koukaku. “A kagune of wings and swords, a perfect match for a fighter like you,” she said, opening the jar, taking a whiff of the blood soaked organ, “Now don’t fuss too much or you’ll mess this up.”

Without another word, Hitomi continued the operation.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this chapter was a bit rush but bare with me, I'll do better next chapter. This evil plot bunny don't let up anyway!


End file.
